


Close Quarters

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-04
Updated: 2008-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Close Quarters

**Title:** Close Quarters  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's challenge: Cheek  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor  
 **A/N:** My silly muse strikes again. I think I got every meaning for cheek in that I could, though. ;)  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Close Quarters

~

Harry tried to distract Ron. “Put away your wand,” he whispered urgently, but Ron was irate.

“That bloke--”

Harry shifted so that he was pressed firmly against Ron. “It’s okay,” he said, his breath wafting across Ron’s cheek. “It was an accident.”

“How do you know?” Ron grumbled. “He had his hand on your arsechee--”

“He could hardly help it,” Harry said reasonably. “It’s public transportation. People have to stand close.”

“He, still had some cheek,” Ron growled.

“Honestly, you can hardly go around-- Hey! Did that man fondle you?”

Ron grinned. “Relax, it’s public transportation, Harry,” he said cheekily.

~


End file.
